Thomas Stiegler
Summary Thomas “Tommy” Stiegler is a Canadian-German-Swiss Devastator Flying Ace to Ravager Pilot, serving as a Major Character in the Militia POV Of SuperNatural. He is a 19-Kill Devastator Flying Ace Only 2 weeks after becoming a Devastator, He is greatly different from the other Devastator Pilots due to his merciful Behaviour, one Notable occurrence is when he spared and Escorted Kenneth’s Heavily Damaged Temporary Boeing XB-38 Flying Fortress Bomber. As a Ravager He so far had 34 Recorded Aerial Victories. Background |-|...= |-|Reveal= Thomas Joined The Devastators at the age of 26, but he was reluctant to be a fighter or Bomber pilot as he would be intentionally killing Lives, rather he self-assigned himself to be an Trainer & Aircraft Worker, While her younger sister (Age 25) was a fighter pilot when he was 27 (A month before His incident with Kenneth) his sister was shot and killed by a Ravager Antonov A-12 Medium Bomber, this filled Thomas with the Thirst for vengeance and became a fighter Pilot, On the day of his incident he managed to shoot down 3 Bombers, 8 Fighters, and a Harrier II Jet, when he was trying to land he looked up and spotted A Boeing XB-38 Bomber fleeing and appeared to be heavily damaged, he cancelled the landing and immediately flew diagonally up to be levelled with the bomber and fire at it, however he noticed the rear-gunner and side gunner’s not attempting to shoot him down, he then flew closer and saw how badly the bomber was damaged; (The Airframe Of The Bomber was Severely damaged with gaping holes big enough to allow Thomas to see the wounded and knocked out crew, Left Horizontal Stabiliser Completely Sheared off, Turning mechanism of the Vertical stabaliser Shredded, Engine 1 (Left Wing), and Engine 2 (Left Wing) Were Severely Damaged, Engines 2 Was shut off, while Engine 1 was on fire but was still spinning, and the Rear-Gunner was seemingly dead and the majority of the body of The Rear-Gun was Blown Off. He flew closer and locked eyes with Kenneth (Who was a Copilot while the pilot was knocked out) and saw the Fear & Horror in his eyes, then suddenly got a glimpse of his sister’s Last moments which made him stumble slightly, Kenneth immediately looked straight ahead and tried to flee again, Thomas still had his hands on the trigger of the guns, and thought to himself that shooting down this Severely crippled bomber with a knocked out and wounded crew who haven’t bailed out was exactly like firing at a man parachuting down, then he recalled a War Crime which is shooting at a man in a parachute, which was considered barbaric even for Devastators, He even thought that firing down this severely crippled bomber he would be doing the same thing as the Ravager that killed his sister who was trying to flee. He then tried to do hand signals telling Kenneth to land his bomber in devastator territory but Kenneth refused, rather than firing at it Thomas decided to fly in close Escort Above and behind the bomber to deter AA batteries and Autonomous AA Tanks, only when they were out of devastator territory and AA Range, he flew close to the cockpit of Kenneth’s Bomber and got one last glimpse of Kenneth before swinging his fighter away to devastator Territory leaving the bomber to land in Ravager or World Nation territory. Personality His Behaviour seems nearly relatable to Stefan or Kenneth in a few Ways, Such as his Nearly Similar Flight Skills, Resilience to hold up in Combat, and typically his Choice Of Tactics. he is Greatly merciful than any other Devastator Veteran, sometimes even hesitating to Attack the enemy as he believed that shooting down a severely crippled or fleeing enemy is Barbaric in more ways than one He is notably anti-social in his time after joining the Ravagers due to the fact that he is more commonly enduring and Influenced by the imperial/Merciless nature of his Devastator comrades or Commanders, Though When around Kenneth, Stefan, Arrow, or other people he knows, he can be more social and Calm. Even when he joined the devastators he was reluctant to be merciless, even according him he never had or wanted a Heart Of Empty Stone, this Sometimes got him ridiculed for multiple failures of killing an enemy by some devastators. Even though he is slightly angered by the death of his sister who was killed by another Ravager Fighter, He often recalls about the codes of honour, war crimes, and his humanity. Appearance He stands as tall as Kenneth, at around 5’10. He has Black Hair that is often messy or wavy, in Summary seemingly incapable of getting fixed. He has Two different eye colours; Left eye Red, Right Eye Blue, he casually wears a Desert-Camo T-shirt under the Devastator/Ravager Uniform, he often wears a Thin Bullet-Proof vest over his Desert-Shirt and strangely still capable of reducing the amount of bullets even with the vest being nearly a Centimetre Thick. He has a Bandages wrapped around his Neck and a Military Dog-Tag Necklace. Personal Stats Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Thomas John Stiegler Age: 27 Gender: Male Classification: Devastator Flying Ace (Formerly), Ravager Flying Ace Occupation: Devastator Pilot (Formerly), Ravager Pilot Themes: Status: Alive Known Vehicles *'Junkers Ju-87 B-2 Stuka' - Thomas Pilots a Stuka Secondarily After his defection to the Ravagers, The Stuka was a B-2 model with a few modifications such as extra Air brakes, and a Single-pilot System (Rendering Thomas Double/Triple Dutied with being the pilot, Gunner, and/or Radio Operator.) *'Messerschmitt Bf-109 F-4' - Thomas’ BF-109 F-4 call-signed as; Aufsher is his Primary Plane, it’s “callsign” directly translates to “Warden”. The 109 Is Modified to have a Reinforced-Glass Canopy to have higher chances into taking hits from bullets without breaking. Combat Stats Tier: 10-B (Physically) | 10-A to High 8-C with Vehicles & Weaponry Powers And Abilities: |-|Physically= *Possible Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Capable Of surviving Severe gun wounds without medical Aid) *Weapon Mastery *Vehicular Mastery |-|Equipment & Vehicles= *Explosion Manipulation (Thomas’ Bf-109 F-4 had been Modified to carry Bombs, The Bombs were built to Destroy Tank Destroyers, Sink Or Severely Damage Cruisers, and Collapse Buildings) *Fire Manipulation (Most guns) *Flight (Both Of His Known Vehicles are Warplanes) *Enhanced Senses (Equipment & Plane control panels) **Telescopic-Vision **Thermographic-Vision **X-ray Vision **Global Positioning System *Large Size (Over Type 0) Attack Potency: Human Level+ Physically | Athlete Level to Large Building Level Vehicular (From Small-Arms Fire, to His Dive Bomber Warplane) Speed: Athletic Human Travel, Attack, & Reaction Speed, Peak Human Combat Speed | Subsonic Travel/Flight Speed (His 109 has a top speed of 400 kph (250 mph/Mach 0.3), While Diving His Stuka reaches a speed of 500-600 kph (350-370 mph/Mach 0.4) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class+ Physically | Athlete Class to Large Building Class Vehicular Durability: At-least Street Level (Survived a “Nose-Dive” Helicopter Crash From 5,000 feet with only few Major Injuries) Stamina: Athletic Human Range: Standard Melee Range Physically | Hundreds Of Meters to Kilometres Via Weaponry & Vehicular Armaments Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipment: Heckler & Koch USP (Pistole 12), Heckler & Koch MP7, McMillan TAC-50, Colt Canada C7 Rifle (Bayonet Addition), Messerschmitt Bf-109 F-4, Junkers Ju-87 B-2 “Stuka” Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *His Last Name “Stiegler” is a Variant/Original Of “Stigler” (Specifically Franz Stigler) Whom Thomas is referencing heavily in a few key events in the Militia POV storyline Category:SuperNatural Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good